


'There is enough room for both of us.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [57]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Changkyun is a shy bby, Changkyun-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jooheon-centric, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Mercy era, Pre-Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'There is enough room for both of us.'

**7:16 PM**

_Why is be so nice to me?_ Changkyun wondered as looked over at Jooheon who was currently sitting at the computer,probably composing something.

Changkyun scooted away from the older rapper a bit. _He has no reason to me nice to ne right now._ He thought to himself. _Apart from pity anyways._


End file.
